Death Snap
by FutureTrunks98
Summary: What happens when Goku digs up and old game system of his from the past and decides to play it once again with Vegeta? Leaving a review is encouraged. Based off of "Pokemon Death Snap" Creepypasta. [YAOI] Rated T for language and some sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

"So . . . Veggie, did you like dinner?" Goku looked down at his short partner Vegeta.

"Yeah, it was alright." Vegeta looked over at Goku.

"What?! Alright?! I spent almost $300 on both of us!"

Vegeta laughed and hugged Goku, "I was just kidding Carrot."

Talking ceased as the two saiyans joined lips.

Vegeta broke the kiss after a while, Goku looking down at Vegeta, "Hey, Vegeta."

"Yeah?" Vegeta replied.

"Wanna come over to my house?"

Vegeta blushed and chuckled, his usual smirk across his face.

"Well sure. Why wouldn't I?" the saiyan prince replied rather quickly.

Goku smiled, pulling out his car keys and pressing the unlock button, the orange car beeping and the headlights and back lights flashing.

Goku took a step forward and opened the passenger door for Vegeta, a smile on his face as usual. Vegeta smiled and entered the orange car, Goku closing the door as soon as Vegeta was comfortable. Goku entered the driver's seat, starting the car and buckling his seat-belt, he looked over at Vegeta. Silence coated the atmosphere once again as the saiyans joined lips once more. Soft moans came from both until the radio boomed on and played Goku's CD, frightening the saiyans, their bodies reacting with a sudden jump. _Smile Princess, You're Perfect _played as Vegeta crossed his arms and looked at Goku.

"Was this all planned out?" he asked.

Goku laughed and blushed, "N-No! I swear! The car usually does this when I turn it on! It reads the disk!"

Vegeta frowned as he looked at his partner, "It gave me the creeps ya know."

Goku pouted, "I'm sorry Veg."

The bigger male turned down the volume and caressed Vegeta's cheek gently, kissing the other.

"I swear I didn't plan this, if I did, it would've been a soft song."

Vegeta blushed, "Well then, are you sure your car isn't a Transformer as well?"

Goku laughed and kissed Vegeta's forehead, "I'm sure Vegeta."

Vegeta huffed and smiled, taking his lover in his arms and giving him some lip. Goku blushed and smiled, kissing back as Vegeta parted the kiss.

"I believe you Kakarot." Vegeta spoke, his hand on Goku's shoulder.

Goku smiled and took Vegeta's hand into his, kissing the palm of it. Vegeta chuckled and then caressed the bigger warrior's cheek.

"Let's get going Kakarot." Vegeta smiled and gave his last kiss to Goku before settling back down into the passenger seat.

Goku nodded and turned the radio volume back up, but not too much. Changing the song to _Same Love_ by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis ft Mary Lambert, Goku stepped on the break, changing gears to reverse to pull out of the parking spot, then shifted to drive and sped off towards their destination, Goku's house.

* * *

"Heya there Goku!" Bardock smiled as his son walked into the house.

"Hi dad." Goku beamed as Vegeta walked in behind him.

"Oooh, I see you brought your pigeon with you." Bardock chuckled, his eyebrows shifting up and down.

Goku blushed as he closed the door after Vegeta, "Daad . . . !"

Bardock's chuckle turned into a laugh as he got up from the sofa and pat his son's shoulder.

"You sure are fun to tease, heh."

With a bright red across Goku's cheeks, Bardock's eyes shifted down to Vegeta.

"My house is your house, future son-in-law."

Goku's eyes flickered wide open as he turned very red, looking towards his dad with his usual frowning pouting face, "Dad!"

"What? I'm stating facts son. Or do you not like this boy?"

Goku crossed his arms, "Dad, if I didn't, why would I be dating him in the first place?"

Bardock chuckled, "You're right my boy."

Vegeta chuckled and added, "Well . . . I wouldn't mind marrying Kakarot."

Goku's neck turned towards his lover, "V-Veg . . . ! You too?"

"What? Do you not love me Kakarot?" Vegeta pouted.

"O-Of course I do!" Goku smiled and kissed the beauty before him.

Bardock smiled and walked back to the couch, turning on the TV.

"Ok, well you two have fun."

Both saiyans nodded and took off towards Goku's room, Bardock speaking up.

"Goku Son."

"Yes dad?" Goku looked back towards his father.

Bardock stroked a smirk as he tossed something towards Kakarot. Catching it with one hand, Goku blushed brightly and looked down at it, then at his dad.

Bardock winked and mouthed, "Use a condom."

Goku frowned and blushed brightly yet again and tossed it back towards his dad. Landing on his face, Bardock laughed as the couple continued on into their path.

* * *

"Kakarot . . . !" Vegeta groaned, "I-It won't make it!"

"Just spread your legs open a bit more! I can make it."

"Oww!" Vegeta puffed out as he sweated.

"J-Just a little more."

Vegeta groaned loudly as Goku met his destination.

"There!" Goku smiled, placing his left foot on a yellow spot below Vegeta's stomach.

The couple had been playing Twister now for a couple of hours that they were sweating so much.

"O-Ok Vegeta, your move."

Vegeta groaned as his body shook, his hand trying to reach towards the spinner.

"Come on! You can make it!"

Vegeta bit his lip, his body shaking immensely as it gave up and landed on the Twister rug. Goku beamed and cheered.

"Looks like I win!" the bigger warrior smiled.

Vegeta huffed and got up, "This is getting boring ya know."

"Whaat?! It's so much fun Veg! You get to sweat and stretch at the same time! It's a good workout, like yoga!"

"Ugh! I hate yoga!" Vegeta groaned as he sat down.

Goku chuckled, kissed Vegeta and got up, "Alright, I'll go get another game from downstairs."

Vegeta nodded and waved to his lover as he walked away, folding the Twister rug back up.

* * *

Goku smiled as he set his socked feet on the basement floor. Turning on the light, the basement lit up as the warrior began to walk across, looking for another game. Sooner than later, his eyes came upon an old, neon orange cardboard box. It must have been it's bright color for it to stand out than any other cardboard boxes and to catch Goku's attention.

The Z Fighter smiled and picked it up into his arms and settling it back down on the floor. He opened it as his eyes beamed happily, a gasp escaping his lungs. There was his "_Hey You! Pikachu!_" Nintendo 64 that his dad had gotten him for his 7th birthday! Man, what memories! Goku's eyes sparkled as he reached towards the game cartons.

_Mario Kart 64_, _Mario Party 1_, _2_, and _3_! _Hey You, Pikachu!_ Everything in this box brought back memories to the saiyan. With the sudden nostalgia in his eyes, he picked the box back up and ran back upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Kakarot." Vegeta waved as he got up and walked towards Goku which was putting the orange box down.

"Hey Veg." Goku smiled and managed to pant out, man wan't the box heavy!

Vegeta bent down and looked at the box, "What's this? Don't tell me you're gonna make us play 'house'."

Goku's eyes widened as he looked towards Vegeta, his lips shaped into a smile.

"Pfft . . . "

"What?" Vegeta looked at Goku.

Goku then bursted out laughing madly, his back hitting the floor, his hands on his muscular stomach. He had to admit, Vegeta had a good sense of humor.

"Kakarotto!" Vegeta frowned as he crossed his arms.

Goku's eyes shifted to the not so happy Vegeta, his hands and arms helping him up to meet the saiyan prince's eyes.

"Vegeta, where do you get such things?" Goku laughed out as he opened the box up, revealing the "_Hey You! Pikachu!_" Nintendo 64 system, game cartridges, and blue controllers to Vegeta.

The prince's eyes widened as his eyes darted from corner to corner in the old orange box, not believing what he was seeing.

"I always wanted to have one of these!" Vegeta smiled and carefully took out the Nintendo 64 system.

"Heh, you have?" the raven haired saiyan smiled as he whipped away some of his tears.

"Yeah, my father never bought it for me when it was on sale. He said that he would, but he never did."

"Well . . . " Goku spoke up and kissed Vegeta, "It's ours now. You and I's."

Vegeta smiled and took out the RF cables that were attached to the system.

"I'll hook it up." Vegeta beamed, leaving Kakarot with no other choice but to choose a game cartridge.

"Alright, tell me if you need help."

Vegeta nodded and walked over to Goku's Plasma TV.

Goku hummed as his hands went from one cartridge to another, but froze at an instant when his hand met a red cartridge. There, Goku gasped as he saw his all time favorite game, "_Pokemon Snap_". Man how he missed this game!

"It's done Kakarotto Cake." Vegeta spoke out, altering Goku's thoughts.

Goku was suddenly filled with nostalgia as he ran to Vegeta, "Veggie look!"

Vegeta's eyes raced from the back of the Plasma TV, to Goku's red cartridge.

"Ah, Pokemon Snap?" the prince looked up at Goku.

"Yes! It was my all time favorite when I was younger. I was wondering if you'd like to take turns playing it with me."

Vegeta's eyes ran from the red cartridge to Goku, then smiled, "Sure, I have always wanted to try it out."

"Alrighty then, here you an insert it into the system, I'll go and get the controllers."

Vegeta nodded and took the red cartridge into his hands and insert it into the system's slot, Goku crawling back with a controller.

"Here Veg, you take first bite, I'll help you if you need any, ok?" Goku smiled as he handed the controller to Vegeta and crawled to the game system, connecting the end of the controller into a controller slot. Turning it on with the Pokeball switch, Pikachu's cheeks glowed bright red.

"Good, it's still working!" Goku beamed as he turned on the Plasma TV and set it to a channel.

Vegeta smiled and rocked back and forth, eager to try the new game, but all hope was lost when the screen showed static.

Goku walked over to the system and ejected the cartridge, "It does that sometimes, I can fix it."

Turning it over to check the chip, something covered it.

"Kakarot, what is it?"

Goku stood silent and looked over at Vegeta, "The chip . . . it's covered in black gunk."


	3. Chapter 3

"Is it almost off Kakarot?" Vegeta yelled from Goku's room, playing _Mario Party 3_.

"Almost!" Goku replied.

He had spent almost now half an hour cleaning the black gunk from the chip, but the more Goku removed it, he saw the chip was red with black rectangles along the surface.

"Huh, this is weird . . . none of my other cartridges have this." Goku raised an eyebrow and walked back to his room and greeted Vegeta with a warm kiss.

"Is it off?" Vegeta asked afterwards.

"Yeah, it is, but the chip is weird."

"How so?"

"All my other game cartridges have a light brow, golden-ish chip, but this one turned out to be black and red . . . "

Vegeta's eyes widened as he took a look at the cartridge's chip.

"The Nintendo Seal is also missing and the seizure message thingy."

"Strange." Vegeta whispered out.

Goku's nostalgia coming back into play, he spoke out, "Eh, I bet the game's alright though."

"Right . . . let's try it out?" Vegeta looked up at Goku.

"Yes." Goku replied, "But first, you'll have to quit the game."

Goku's eyes darted to his Plasma TV which displayed _Mario Party 3_._  
_

"Ah, right." Vegeta smiled and finished up the level, quickly ejecting the cartridge from the system's slot and inserting the red, _Pokemon Snap_ one. Turning the system back on with the Pokeball, Pikachu's cheeks lighting up, Vegeta sat down beside Goku and took the controller, the Nintendo Seal popping on the screen.

"Childhood." Goku smiled, but not for long.

Camera flashes and upbeat music came out of the speakers as the couple sat together.

Goku's eyes widened, "HUH?! There's no continue option?! But how?!"

"It might have been that goo thing."

"Ugh, damn it. All that hard work for nothing." Goku grumbled and pouted, attracting Vegeta's attention.

"Hey, it's alright Hubba Bubba." the prince chuckled and kissed Goku's pout away, "We can start the game all over again and finish it off together. Sound good?"

His eyes down on Vegeta's, Goku's lips began to shape up to a smile, "Right."

Vegeta smiled and looked back to the screen, Goku's expression turning into a worried one. Vegeta being new to this game, hadn't seen the other distortions on the screen. There were three purple lines going down the screen that were a few inches wide, two on each side, one in the middle, the middle one was darker though.

Vegeta smiled and selected the "New Game" option as the screen went black. Goku closed his eyes and tried to relax.

"_It's just a game . . . everything will turn out alright._"

The screen went white as Professor Oak was shown . . . but not the usual one . . . this Professor Oak's eyes were all black with no pupils, with a stern look on his face. The middle purple line going over his left side made him look much more disturbing.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta looked up to his lover.

"It's ok Veg, it's just a game." Goku smiled and kissed the saiyan prince's forehead, looking over to the disturbing Professor Oak. The text dialogue came upon the scree and to Goku's surprise, it was perfectly normal . . . but something about Oak's choppy voice . . . it seemed deeper and demonic.

Vegeta then selected the first route, the beach as the screen went black then lit up with the level. Goku's eyes widened as he saw more visual distortions. The Pokemon also had all black eyes with no pupils, and the sky was a light green with no clouds or sun.

"Phaha, this reminds me of Namek." Vegeta spoke as he began to take pictures of the Pokemon on screen, and to Goku's surprise, some of them disappeared off the camera screen. Vegeta, now looking over at Goku with a confused face, asked, "Does it do that usually?"

"Yeah . . . " Goku lied.

Vegeta shrugged and went back to the game, Goku speaking up, "Don't take pictures of Snorlax or Chansey, they won't count until later."

Vegeta nodded and went along with the game, taking picture after picture of the cold, unnatural Pokemon. They were afraid of something . . . but what?

At the end, Goku couldn't help but to notice a purple circle following him from behind. Asking Vegeta to snap a picture of it, the level ended with Todd taken back to the lab. With a Pokemon Report at the end as usual Professor Oak then took over the screen and spoke.

"Nice work . . . harvesting." with a pause at the end.

"You let it in . . . didn't you? Well you know what that means, go to the tunnel." the professor spoke as chills ran down Goku's back.

Something was definitely wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kakarot . . . what on Earth is wrong with this game? A moment ago, I didn't have those items in the inventory."

"It's ok, it does that." Goku lied as Vegeta went though the Tunnel Course.

Strange things have happened since the couple had started playing the game, first, the visual distortions with Prof. Oak, the Pokemon, and the _Pokemon Snap_ stages. Now, out of nowhere, the apple, pester ball, and Pokeflute were in the inventory to use. It usually took a while to get these items, but Goku thought it was just the chip having some minor difficulties. So without further adieu, Goku instructed Vegeta though the course, only to find more distortions as they went, same like the beach stage.

By the end of the course, Vegeta had had enough of the game and had given Goku the controller for his turn. Goku spotted an Electrode not far from him near rocks and tossed an apple to it, opening the volcano path. Goku was surprised when he saw the Electrode in agony . . . like if it were begging for help. To add up to this, when the traveler scene played, there was suppose to be a trip done back to the lab to grade pictures, but there wasn't. Instead, the game went straight to the volcano level.

Goku gulped as he saw more visual distortions as he moved along in the level. Ponytas and Rapidashes were running, jumping into the lava and giving off low-pitched screams as Goku approached them and so did other Pokemon. Goku was relieved when he finally got to the end of the level, where an egg blocked the path. Goku, knowing what to do, looked into his inventory to throw an apple to the egg . . . . but the apples and the other items . . . WERE GONE!

"Uhhh . . . Veg, wanna go get a snack?" Goku looked over at his lover, not certain on what to do.

"A snack? Sure, got _Hershey Spreads_?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, I love that chocolate!" Goku smiled, getting up and placing the controller down.

Vegeta also got up, smiling as Goku leaned down and gave him a warm kiss, their hands coming together.

"Let's go." Goku spoke, breaking the kiss as they held their hands, walking out of the room and downstairs, the game left unpaused.

Goku had no hurry with this since he knew he couldn't go anywhere since the egg was in the way anyway.

With no greeting from his dad, Goku guessed that his father had now gone to bed. Shrugging, the saiyan prince and the third class saiyan made their way to the fridge, Goku taking the strawberries out and rinsing them, Vegeta, the _Hershey Spreads_. The couple then smiled and began to dip the strawberries into the chocolate, then into their mouths.

Goku then pulled out his phone and bit into another chocolate strawberry, Vegeta suddenly biting the other side of it. Goku blushed and then smirked, Vegeta as well. There goes the "_Lady And The Tramp_" kiss again. Goku smiled and led on, biting more of the strawberry and secretly opening the camera app on his phone, Vegeta busy on biting the other end of the strawberry. Once Vegeta's eyes were close and his cheeks were a hue red, Goku took the opportunity to take the picture.

A photo-snap sound coming from the phone's speaker caught Vegeta's attention before Goku even dared to kiss him.

"Kakarot?! What did you do?"

"Selfie, for Facebook!" Goku laughed and got onto Facebook, posting the picture and adding a description.

Vegeta, now as red as a tomato, pulled out his phone and raced onto his Facebook app and into News Feed. There, in less than a second, stood the picture that Goku had taken.

"_A late time snack with the one I love, my Vege Vege!_" a description on the top read.

Vegeta looked up at Goku and frowned.

"Tch, what?" Goku laughed.

Vegeta said nothing but just shook his head and began to walk off.

"H-Hey Veg! Where chu goin'?" Goku reached for the saiyan prince's gloved hand, pulling him over.

"I'll give you one warning Kakarot, let me go."

"Oooh, getting moody I see." Goku chuckled, "But you forgot something."

"Forgot what?" Vegeta frowned.

Leaning in so that his nose was touching Vegeta's, the bigger warrior whispered, "Your kiss."

Vegeta, having no time to react, was later drowned by Goku's kiss, a sweet and tasty one at that.

"_How? How come I can't just stay mad at Kakarot for at least a minute?_" Vegeta asked himself, a smile on his face as he blushed, kissing Goku back crazily.

Goku, now parting the kiss, smiled and stroked his lover's cheek, "There, that's more like it."

The saiyans laughed and continued their share of strawberries until finally, 10 minutes later, the couple raced back upstairs to find the egg gone out of their sights, an Electrode rolling into the screen.

"Woah! This is weird!" Goku ran and took a seat on his bed, Vegeta following.

It had anger and revenge in it's eyes as it exploded and sent the Todd into the lava. Goku's eyes widened as a traveler cut scene played, only with distorted audio playing and the yelling of the screaming Todd being heard.

Goku then was back in the lab and Oak looked angry.

"You let it get to you, didn't you? Well, you only have yourself to blame." Oak said as the screen faded to black and the course selection screen came up.

Oak was standing alone, and the only option on the screen was "HELLL".

Goku shivered as his eyes widened, "What in the . . . !?"


	5. Chapter 5

Goku could almost swear he had spiders crawling up his spine as his body stood frozen. Vegeta, which was now surprised, took the controller from his lover and smirked.

"Kakarot, let us . . . continue." Vegeta spoke as he pressed the button on the controller, the screen fading to black.

The bigger saiyan gulped as he looked over at Vegeta, which was now walking up to him and taking a seat on his lap. Vegeta hadn't noticed indeed that there wasn't a "Go Back" option. Goku's eyes closed as he took a deep breath.

"_It's just a game Goku, just a game._" he reminded himself as his eyes opened.

Then the screen went white as it zoomed in to the corpe of the burned Todd with the upside-down buggy on him. Vegeta's eyes widened, Goku's hands trembling as he gulped once again, never had his game shown such a thing . . . and he thought this game was kid friendly! The Z Fighter's mind kept on going back to the black gunk that was once in the game cartridge . . . was he suppose to take it off? . . . or was it there for a reason?

Vegeta's mind was blank at the sight of everything looking ultra-realistic . . . what was wrong with this game? Did Kakarot trick him into playing a spooky game? No . . . he wouldn't do that. Both saiyans' eyes widened as they saw the Pokemon they had taken pictures of that randomly disappeared off screen . . . floating in the lava . . . ! They were screaming in low-picked screams . . . followed with camera flashes! The screen then swung to a demonic figure which was taking pictures of Todd's corpse. After a few pictures, he curb-stomped Todd's head and took more pictures.

"Say Cheeeeeese." the saiyans could hear as the demonic voice spoke and filled the room.

Goku and Vegeta, now scared shitless, held each other close as the demonic voice stopped filling the room, the screen then going dead black, followed by the system shutting off.

"S-Sh-Shit!" both saiyans uttered.


	6. Chapter 6

"K-Kakarot, now what do we do?" Vegeta shivered as he held his mate close, looking at the pitch black screen before them.

Goku spoke not a word, but instead stood up, making Vegeta let go of him.

"Kakarot? What are you doing?" Vegeta looked up at his lover with a worried face.

"Vegeta," Goku finally spoke, "I have no other clue on what to do but to reset the game . . . to see what happens."

Vegeta's eyes widened as he got up, "Kakarot, you don't have to do it! We could just throw the game away!"

Goku shook his head as he walked over to the game system.

"Vegeta, it's just a game. It can't threaten us in any way." the bigger warrior spoke as he hit the reset button and the _Pokémon Snap_ starting screen showed.

Looking up, Goku saw no other option but to go to the photo album.

"This is weird." he spoke as he walked over to Vegeta, sitting on his bed.

Vegeta, having a bad feeling, held onto Goku's arm and looked at the screen.

"Does it usually do that?" Vegeta looked at his lover.

"No . . . it doesn't." Goku gulped, speaking out the truth as he selected the photo album selection displayed, which he later, quickly wished he hadn't.

"K-Kakarot . . . " Vegeta trembled as his eyes widened.

"Oh my . . . " Goku too then began to shook as they both couldn't believe what they were seeing.

The album was full of hundreds of photos, all torturing and very mutilated scenes. Most of them involved children.

What shocked Goku was that these pictures weren't in 64 bit, but instead appeared to be authentic, scanned photos.

"Kakarot, ugh, I feel like I'm gonna throw up." Vegeta closed his eyes, his hand covering his mouth.

Goku too was overcome with nausea, and tried to get out of the album, which only made things worse. The game force scrolled down to the last picture and zoomed up on it. There they stood, Goku and Vegeta, not just them, but their dead bodies! Their bodies a foot off the ground, cameras jammed into their heads.

"Agh!" Vegeta screamed as he ran to the game system and took the cartridge out, breaking it into two.

The prince huffed and puffed, looking over at his still frozen lover.

"V-Vegeta, please tell me that wasn't us."

Vegeta walked over to Goku, putting one half of the cartridge into his hand.

"Why do you think I did this coconut head? You've seen correctly, the dead bodies . . . it was us. Now get up, we must get rid of this cursed game."

* * *

The couple couldn't sleep the whole night, due to the damned game they have played. The picture of their dead bodies was carved into their memories, not letting them sleep in peace.

Getting up the next morning with Vegeta, they walked to the kitchen to see Bardock cooking.

"Ah, good morning lovebirds!" Bardock chuckled, "How was last night?" he added a wink.

"Unforgettable." Goku grumbled as he took a seat next to Vegeta on one of the table's seats.

"Ah, really? What happened?" Bardock smirked.

"Dad, do you remember about the _Pokémon Snap_ game I used to play with all the time?"

"Yes, what about it?" Bardock walked over to the boys with a mountain of pancakes.

"Well . . . did you by chance do something to it?"

Bardock scratched his head as his face displayed a look of sadness, "I thought you had grown out of it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"About what?" Goku looked confused, his lover beginning to take a couple of pancakes from the mountain.

"That game, when we moved in, it had broken because it fell out of the top of the box. The chip was ruined and cracked when I picked it up that I thought I should throw it away . . . I'm sorry I didn't tell you . . . "


End file.
